


Pillow talk

by kaige68



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: Clint sucks a Pillow talk





	Pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> This is a little one off written for the Pillow Talk prompt at 1_million_words Slow Sated Sunday. It's not beta read, and it rated mature for language only.

“So… How was your day?”

When no comment came from the man that Hawkeye was spooned up behind, he thought for a minute before continuing on.

“Did you have a nice day?” Okay, and yeah, that was a very weird thing to say.

Releasing the breath that Clint hadn’t noticed Bucky was holding, the response finally came. “Are you kidding me?”

“Well… no… I…”

“You suck at pillow talk.”

“I’m trying. You said that rolling over and falling asleep was rude. I don’t know what to say?”

“I just didn’t want to be wham-bam-thank you, man. I didn’t think I’d be the little spoon while you asked how my day was.” Bucky rolled over to face him. “I didn’t kill anyone today, how ‘bout you?”

“That just dripped with sarcasm.” Clint narrowed his eyes. “Just in case you thought that was you bein’ nice.” 

Bucky took a breath as if to start a rant and Clint stopped him. 

“An’ I don’t think waking you up in the morning with a blow job is disrespectful and treating you like an object. I spent the whole day with you. We ate breakfast, we trained, we missioned-“

“I don’t think that’s a verb.”

“WE MISSIONED, we debriefed. A late dinner and a fuck. What is there to discuss further? Do you want to know what I put in my Amazon cart while I was waiting for you to finish debrief? Do you want me to tell you that I like the way the sunset glinted off your arm while you were training your rifle sights?” Clint flopped onto his back.

“You’re an asshole.”

Clint raised his hands toward the ceiling in exasperation. “We know this!” He dropped his hands and closed his eyes. “I tried, man. I tried.”

Metal fingers speared between Clint’s own fingers. “You did. Big fail, but you tried.”

“I found more of those towels that you liked. Was going to check if you were alright with purple before I ordered them.”

Bucky curled up into Clint’s side. “Purple’s fine. Did you get that shampoo?”

“Shit. No.” He didn’t move, hoping that he’d remember to put it in his cart in the morning.

“I’ll remind you.”

Clint moved the two of them until he could put his arm under Bucky’s head and pull the man in closer. Squeezing him in thanks.

“So… Did you kill anyone today?”


End file.
